Belt
by Radh06
Summary: Naruto begitu khawatir akan upacara benderanya esok, satu hal yang membuat begitu khawatir dan gelisah. Benda kecil yang membuatnya bersalah kepada seseorang. Siapakah? SasuFemNaru!


**Belt**

 _Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, disini saya hanya meminjamnya saja._

 _[Sasuke Uchiha X (Female) Naruto Uzumaki]_

 _Warning! Yaoi GS(Gender Swich)_

 _…_

 _Kami-sama_! Dimana dia? Sudah ku cari keseluruh penjuru rumah tapi tak menemukannya. Benda penting, dan jika tidak menemukannya? Mati lah aku!

" _Kaa-san_ , sudah ketemu?"

"Kau ini aneh-aneh saja, _Kaa-san_ sedang sibuk menemai adikmu. Coba kamu ingat, itu ada dimana?"

"Aku selalu menaruhnya digantungan paku kamarku, _Kaa-san_! Aku tidak pernah lupa," walau terkadang lupa ku sering kambuh.

"Yang benar? Coba kau cari di laci kerja _Tou-san_!" Hah?!

"Tidak ada _Kaa-san_ , bagaimana ini? Jika aku tidak pakai nanti akan dihukum!"

"Kau begitu ceroboh, Naruto. Diingat sekali lagi."

Di mana, di mana, dan di mana. Ayo pikir, pasti di suatu tempat, atau mungkin-

.

 ** _Flashback on_**

"Naru!"

"Eh, iya? Apa, Tayuya- _san_?"

"Apa kau membawa sabuk pinggang lebih?" tanya Tayuya, salah satu teman sekelas, dan juga salah satu ketua geng yang paling menonjol di kelas.

"Eng, tidak. Aku hanya membawa satu, Tayu- _san_."

"Benarkah? Apa rok yang kau pakai longgar?"

"Tidak."

"Bolehkah aku memakai sebentar sabuk yang sedang kau pakai itu? Rokku sangat longgar, aku lupa membawa sabuk. _Please_?"

"Eh, jangan! Jika nanti ada razia bagaimana?"

"Ini hari Kamis, Naru. Razia tidak mungkin ada di hari ini. Tenang saja!" Benar, tetapi kekhawatiranku begitu besar jika melanggar sedikit pun. Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Nanti jika memang terjadi, aku akan langsung memberinya padamu, bagaimana?" sela Tayuya merayu.

"Baiklah, tetapi jangan lupa untuk mengembalikannya padaku!" tekan suaraku serius.

"Aku janji."

 ** _Flashback off_**

 ** _._**

 _Kami-sama_ , sabuk pinggang milikku satu-satunya ternyata masih dipinjam oleh Tayuya. Bagaimana ini?

Ah, ku SMS saja!

.

 **From : Naruto Pukul 19.00 WIB**

 _Tayuya-_ san _?_

 **From : Tayuya Pukul 19.05 WIB**

 _Ini siapa, ya?_

 **From : Naruto pukul 19.07**

 _Ini aku Naruto, Apa sabukku masih ada di Tayuya-_ san _?_

 **From : Tayuya pukul 19.10**

 _Tidak ada. Memangnya aku pernah meminjam padamu?_

 **From : Naruto pukul 19.12**

 _Pernah, Tayu. Hari kamis, aku meminjamkannya padamu. Hingga sekarang kau belum mengembalikannya._

 **From : Tayuya pukul 19.15**

 _Oh, iya. Sekarang, akan ku cari~_

 **From : Naruto pukul 19.15**

 _Baiklah._

 **From : Naruto pukul 19.30**

 _Tayu? Bagaimana, sudah ketemu?_

 **From : Tayuya pukul 19.45**

 _Aku baru ingat, pada hari Jum'at lalu, aku mengembalikannya padamu. Kau ingat?._

 **From : Naruto pukul 19.47**

 _Jum'at? Aku tak ingat. Apa benar kau mengembalikkannya?_

 _._

Astaga, dia terlalu lama untuk membalas pesanku. Di sini aku sudah mati kutu disebabkan olehnya. Mungkin aku memang salah, karena tak mengingatkannya pada hari itu juga. Dan sekarang hari Minggu malam, kemudian esok hari harus menjalankan upacara bendera seperti biasa dengan atribut lengkap seorang pelajar. Aku pun ceroboh pada benda satu itu dan sekarang aku benar-benar frustasi.

.

 **From : Tayuya pukul 20.10**

 _Kau mungkin tak ingat. Aku benar-benar mengembalikannya pada hari itu._

 **From : Naruto pukul 20.15**

 _Pada saat apa kau mengembalikkannya padaku? Hari Jum'at aku sedang tidak enak badan. Aku hanya di kelas hingga pulang tiba._

 _._

Lagi-lagi pesanku tak dibalas dengan cepat, aku hampir emosi padanya. Aku menebak jika Tayuya menghilangkan sabukku.

.

 **From : Naruto pukul 20.20**

 _Apa kamu menghilangkannya, Tayu?_

 _._

Tayu tak membalas pesan ku sekian lama, aku pun geram dan menelponnya. Nada sambungan terdengar, tak lama suara operator memberitahu jika nomor yang dituju sedang sibuk. Dia itu benar-benar!

Aku terus menelfonnya beberapa kali, kemudian jawabannya selalu sama. Sibuk. Akhirnya pun ia mengangkatnya, aku sangat ingin-

'APA SABUKMU BEGITU BERHARGA? HANYA BENDA KECIL ITU KAU BEGITU MEMPERMASALAHKANNYA? MEMANGNYA ITU BARANG MAHAL?' **tut tut tut**

Aku terlojak kaget dengan suara lantang khas Tayu- _yang sering terdengar saat dia membentak seseorang di sekolah_ -menyeruak di telinga, hingga gendang telingaku berdengung setelahnya. Aku terbengong dengan pernyataannya, mungkin lebih tepat pembelaannya terhadapku.

Masalah yang kupikirkan bukanlah dia menghilangkan sabukku, tetapi esok hari. Jika aku tak dapat sabukku, bagaimana jadinya? Bisa jadi aku dihukum oleh Devisi Keamanan di sekolah, hukuman yang sama sekali tidak ringan dan elit, lari mengelilingi lapangan sekolah dengan menyerukan jika tidak akan terlambat dalam mengikuti upacara bendera. Aaaa! Aku tak menginginkannya.

Dan aku ingin menangis sekarang juga. Bahkan lebih menyesakkan hati, bahwa ini murni bukan kesalahannya.

"Bagaimana, sudah ketemu?" _Kaa-san_ membuka pintu kamar sambil mengendong adik laki-lakiku, Boruto yang sibuk dengan mainan pesawatnya.

Aku tak menjawabnya, kuberikan wajah tersedih di hadapan _Kaa-san_ tetapi tidak sampai menangis.

"Hilang?" Tebak _Kaa-san_.

"Sabuknya tertinggal di laci sekolah, esok hari akan ku ambil." Mencoba berbohong, berat memang. Tapi jika tidak, _Kaa-san_ akan bertindak jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Cukup aku saja yang akan menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri.

"Kau ini, masih saja ceroboh!" _Kaa-san_ menenangkan Boruto yang menggeliat minta ditidurkan. Jika diingat, memang ini sudah sudah larut untuk ukuran bayi berumur dua tahun.

"Iya, _Kaa-san_. Aku tau."

" _Kaa-san_ akan tidur, adikmu sudah ribut sejak tadi. Jangan lupa bangun pagi dan pasang alarm pagimu!"

Akhirnya aku membereskan apa yang ku kacaukan tadi, dan segera tidur.

.

#Belt#

.

Bangun tidur begitu pagi dengan keadaan basah oleh keringat, aku bermimpi dalam keadaan membersihkan satu sekolah seharian dikarenakan tak memakai sabuk. Nafas memburu dan tercekat saat _Kaa-san_ berteriak membangunkan.

"Tidak sarapan, Naru?" Kaa-san membuka pembicaraan, sedangkan _Tou-san_ sibuk dengan korannya.

"Tidak, _Kaa-san_. Sarapannya dibekalin saja nanti aku makan di sekolah, takut terlambat." Bergegas berangkat sekolah.

.

#Belt#

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju lapangan, perasaan begitu gelisah. Apa dia harus pasrah jika dia benar-benar tidak memakai sabuk pinggang atau-

Ah! Membeli, ya membeli. Kurasa koperasi sekolah lengkap dengan atribut sekolah. Aku pun bergegas menuju koperasi yang jaraknya sedikit jauh dari gerbang sekolah.

.

A-apa?! Koperasi sekolah tutup! Apa memang belum waktunya buka? _Kami-sama_ , cobaan apalagi yang menimpa diriku? Nasib buruk, BURUK! Dan ini semua disebabkan oleh-

"Eh, Naruto- _san_. Kenapa Naruto di sini? Sedang apa?" Sapa kaku dan sedikit menyelidik oleh Hinata. Teman wanita saat di kelas 10.

"Ingin membeli sesuatu di Koper, tetapi sepertinya belum buka," rintihku

"Narotu ingin membeli sesuatu? Apa sesuatu itu begitu sangat ingin dibeli hingga wajah Naruto khawatir?"

"Aku-"

 **Teeettt Tettttttttttt**

"Eh bel sekolah sudah berbunyi. Ayo Naruto, cepat baris ke lapangan!"

"Tapi, eh tunggu dulu!"

Langkah kakiku terasa amat sangat begitu berat.

.

#Belt#

.

Keringat sudah membasahi disekitar ketiak, dahi, jambang dan terakhir di hidung begitu terlihat di mata. Sekadar berucap dalam hati agar tak ada yang tau jika aku tak memakai sabuk pinggang dan menghasut pikiran untuk terus positif. Sesekali menyeka keringat di hidung yang terasa basah, yang keluar ketika mimpi buruk tadi malam terbayang di kepala.

"Hei, Naruto!" suara berbisik terdengar tertekan.

"Ah! Ke-kenapa?" Gemetar tak bisa kukuasai sekarang.

"Kau kenapa? Banjir sekali," suara yang dikeluarkan masih berbisik, aku hanya mendengar tanpa menoleh. Aku terlalu takut diketahui oleh Devisi Keamanan yang siaga di belakang barisan jika mengetahui kami mengobrol dan kemudian mereka bisa melihat, jika aku tak mengenakan atribut lengkap. Ah! Kembali menyeka keringat hidung dan jambang.

"Sstt!" menempelkan telunjuk kanan tanpa menoleh.

"Kau sakit?" Ujarnya. Oh aku baru sadar, dia laki-laki dan biasanya sedikit em, sulit mengerti.

"Sstt!"

"Kau terlihat pucat, kau kenapa?" menaikkan nada berbisiknya.

"SSTT! JANGAN BERISIK!" Suara Devisi Keamanan terdengar dari jauh tetapi tetap lantang.

Seketika aku menutupi pinggangku dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Kau lupa membawa sabuk?" tanya cepatnya.

"Hah? Ka-kata siapa?" Aku tak bisa mengedalikan semua kegelisahan luar biasa ini.

" _God,_ anak TK juga tau jika kau tidak menggunakan sabuk pinggang." Jawab berbisik sedikit santai.

"Hah? Begitu terlihatkah?" menatap pinggangku, dan sempat berpikir kenapa bisa melayangkan pertanyaan tolol itu.

Tidak ada respon, keringat semakin banyak mengalir di punggung. Aku benar-benar kacau sekarang. Hah, rileks.

"Ini!" sabuk pinggang di hadapanku.

"Eh, Untuk apa?"

"Kupinjamkan dulu, jangan lupa kembalikan!"

Plak!

Suara pukulan terdengar, ternyata salah satu Devisi Keamana sudah terlihat yang sedang menyeret salah satu siswa. Bagaimana, bagaimana?

"Cepat, kau ingin diketahui olehnya?!" katanya, aku masih tak menoleh ke samping kanan.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan mu?"

"Aku masih punya cadangannya," ujarnya

"Baiklah, _Arigatou._ Setelah ini akan kukembalikan secepatnya, err.." seraya memakai sabuk di pinggang.

"Sasuke, kelas 12 Ipa 1." Seperti tahu berhentinya ucapanku. Dia memberikan nama beserta kelas yang ternyata dia anak kelas yang sangat diagung-agungkan semua murid dan pengajar di sekolah.

" _Thanks again_."

"Jangan lupa, oke."

"Iya, tak akan."

Ketenanganku sekarang dominan, tak ada kecemasan lagi dalam hati. Aku begitu bersyukur pada _Kami-sama_ dan laki-laki samping ku ini. Aku sampai saat ini belum tau wajahnya seperti apa. Terlihat dari sepatunya, ia seseorang yang rapi dan bersih bahkan model celananya tak seperti laki-laki pelajar lainnya yang sengaja dikecilkan untuk model zaman.

Plak!

"Mana sabuk kamu, HAH?!"

Aku terkejut, suara seorang laki-laki berteriak lantang persis di belakangku sampai terlonjak.

"CEPAT MAJU!" ujar laki-laki lantang. Dia adalah Neji Hyuuga, ketua dari Devisi Keamanan yang takuti sekaligus dikagumi dari paras ketampanannya. Dari suaranya semua orang tau bahwa itu memang dia.

Laki-laki disampingku lah yang bergerak menjauh, aku kebingungan. Aku menoleh dan merasa hatiku mencelos. Ternyata Sasuke lah yang menerima hukuman itu, sepatunya sama yang tadi keperhatikan, sepatu _sport_ putih hitam. Aku merasa pucat sekarang. Laki-laki itu menoleh padaku sesaat seperti tersenyum dan kemudian dibawa paksa oleh Neji dan beberapa anggota Devisi Keamanan untuk berdiri dihadapan semua pelajar di sekolah. Dia begitu relakah pada dirinya hingga dia memberi sabuk pinggang ini?

Aku begitu merasa bersalah, kesalahanku berpindah menjadi kesalahan orang lain. Kecerobohanku berdampak padanya. Mengapa aku langsung menerima tanpa alasan? Mengapa dia memberiku sabuk ini yang kemudian dia pun hanya mempunyai satu? Dia berbohong. Tapi untuk apa?

Aku berusaha melihatnya dari kejauhan di sela-sela siswa-siswi di lapangan, sangat sulit tapi aku akan berusaha. Berjinjit, dan bergerak sana sini untuk melihat, Sasuke. Persetan dengan Devisi Keamanan. Dan sedikit tampak, dia begitu tenang di sana, bahkan bisa dibilang dia terlihat bahagia. Tersenyum bahkan menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya sekedar menutupi tawa yang tertahan. Bukankah itu aneh?

'Ekspresi macam apa itu?'

Kecemasanku muncul kembali.

.

#Belt#

.

Upacara akan segera selesai dan aku masih mencemaskannya. Ekspresinya benar-benar bertahan dari awal berdiri di sana sampai sekarang. Cih, baru kali ini siswa senang dengan hukuman yang luar biasa.

 _Ingat itu salahmu juga._

Seperti ada suara kecil dipikiran, saat aku bergumam di hati. Aku pun murung seketika.

"SEMUA PESERTA UPACARA DIPERBOLEHKAN MENINGGALKAN LAPANGAN UPACARA." Ucap sang Protokol.

Semua siswa berhambur ke kelas masing-masing, dan aku tentu saja cemas dengan laki-laki itu, Sasuke.

"Naru, kau kenapa? _Let's go_ masuk kelas. Aku sangat lelah," Ajak Sakura Haruno, teman semeja. Berambut pendek sebahu, sangat senang adu hatam. Jika terkena pukulannya, kau hanya berharap apa kau masih bisa hidup kembali. Aku mendengar hembusan nafas lelah Sakura.

"Kau sejak tadi di mana? Kita semua mencarimu. Kau datang terlambat, Naru?" tanya Tenten, teman semeja Ino. Berambut gulung diikat dua, keturunan China. Sangat suka membahas tentang bela diri dan dia juga sudah memegang sabuk pelatih yang sering ia pamerkan kepada kami.

"Jika memang terlambat, aku sama sekali tidak melihatmu?" heran Ino Yamanaka, teman semeja Tenten, ramput panjang diikat dengan khas poni menutupi mata sebelah kanannya. Jika terkecuali hari Senin, ia dengan berat hati mengikat semua rambutnya kebelakang. Menghindari amukan Neji yang ampun hukumannya.

" _Sorry_ , aku tak terlambat. Tadi pagi aku sempat ingin membeli sabuk di Koperasi." Aku melirik Sasuke. Dia sedang dinasehati guru, dan ditunggu Devisi Keamanan yang siap akan hukumannya, terutama Neji begitu bersemangat dengan bagian ini.

"Hah? Bukannya Koperasi belum buka dipagi hari?" heran Tenten.

"Iya." Aku melihat siswa yang lain yang juga melanggar peraturan, menggangguk keras seakan mengerti apa yang diucapkan guru tersebut. Sasuke, tersenyum aneh lagi.

"Jika masih tutup, lalu sabuk itu?" Heran Sakura, pula Tenten dan Ino, sambil menunjuk sabuk yang dikenakan oleh Naruto.

"Ah, apa tadi. Kalian bicara apa?" aku tak fokus dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Kau lihat apa, _si_? Dari tadi diajak bicara matanya kemana-mana!" seru Ino, sambil membenarkan poni berharganya.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku mau ke temanku sebentar." Ujarku.

"Benar teman?" canda Sakura.

"Oh, itu yang membuat seorang Naruto kita tidak fokus?" lanjut Ino, mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah apa yang aku lihat. Dan Sasuke melirik ke arah kami, entah keberuntungan atau kesialan.

"Selera Naru bagus juga." Sebut Tenten.

"Kalian ini. Aku ingin mengembalikan sabuknya yang aku pakai sekarang!" ucapku.

"Oh, benarkah? Dia romantis sekali. Merelakan dirinya dihukum untuk Naruto _. So sweet_ ," Goda Sakura, menangkupkan kedua tangan ke sisi pipi bersemunya.

"Namanya siapa, Naru?" Tanya Tenten.

"Oh, aku tau. Itu si Sasuke Uchiha, anak kelas unggulan. Dia salah satu pria tampan di sekolah, tapi dia pendiam sekali. Beda dengan pria tampan lain yang penampilannya sangatlah mencolok dan menggoda kepada setiap penjuru wanita di sekolah ini." Terang Ino, dia memang sedikit populer di antara kami.

"Ah, pria idaman. Cocok dengan Naruto, ahaha." Sakura, _damn_! Senang sekali menggoda diriku.

"Sudahlah kalian." Lerai ku.

"Lebih baik kita menunggu Sasuke- _kun_ di depan kelas kita, sambil istirahat. Kakiku pegal." ucap Sakura, sedikit menggoda.

.

#Belt#

.

Sasuke saat ini sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan sambil melantangkan seruan memalukan, kalian bisa bayangkan seberapa luasnya lapangan itu yang dapat menampung ribuan siswa disini.

Sasuke menoleh kepadaku sambil tersenyum, mungkin meringis. Dia itu sedang apa?

Teman-temanku kembali berisik, ah! Aku malu.

Keringat Sasuke terlihat jatuh menetes, muka menampakkan lelah yang sangat. Dalam hitunganku dia sudah memutari lapangan sebanyak 15 kali, bahkan siswa yang lain sudah mengelukan dirinya tak sanggup dengan hukuman ini yang mengandalkan kakinya untuk terseret paksa.

Di sekolahku yang melanggar peraturan sekecil apapun akan ditindak dengan keras tetapi tidak melewati batasan dari hukuman yang dapat mengancam jiwa si pelanggar. Dengan begitu siswa dapat disiplin dan dapat mengurangi dampak siswa yang melanggar, ujar sang kepala sekolah saat tadi ceramah upacara. Salah satunya berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 20 kali. Sungguh amat sangat berat bagiku, jika tidak ada Sasuke maka aku yang akan seperti itu. Aku kembali bersyukur dan murung, rasa bersalah muncul.

Tiba-tiba Tayuya ada dihadapanku, wajahnya tak menampakkan kemarahan yang ia keluarkan saat tadi malam ditelepon. Dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu, sepertinya.

"Err, Naruto." Awal suara Tayuya, terdengar em, bersalah.

"Ini sabuk milikmu, yang pernah aku pinjam. Ternyata ada di tasku. Aku minta maaaf untuk kejadian tadi malam." Tayuya mimik wajahnya begitu bersalah kepadaku, aku jadi tak tega.

"Oh, tak apa, Tayu. Aku sudah melupakan kejadian tadi malam. Tapi untuk nanti jangan seperti ini. Lagipula aku tidak dihukum." Aku mengembangkan senyum meyakinkan Tayuya bahwa aku sungguh memaafkannya.

"Akan kuganti uang sabuk barumu, berapa harganya?" ia bertanya begitu damai.

"Oh, tidak perlu, Tayu. Aku tidak membelinya, ini dipinjamkan oleh Sasuke, anak kelas 12 ipa 1." Jujurku.

"Sa-Sasuke?" ekspresinya berubah.

"Iya," anggukku antusias.

"Ke-Kenapa bisa? Dia di mana sekarang?" dia terbata dengan ucapannya, terlihat sedikit panik. Ada apa denganya?

"Err, dia sedang lari. Itu!" tunjukku, entah angin apa dia menoleh persis saat aku menunjuknya. Aku menarik telunjukku. Mengalihkan pandangan.

"A-apa? Kenapa kau membiarkannya?" Tayuya mengkilat marah, aku sungguh bingung. Kenapa dia harus marah seperti ini?

"Dimana sabuknya Sasuke?!" gertaknya.

"Ah, sedang aku pakai. Untuk apa, Tayu?" heranku.

"Cepat, aku ingin melaporkan kau kepada Devisi Keamanan jika kaulah yang mengambil sabuknya Sasuke!" dia mengambil paksa sabuk yang bahkan belum aku lepas hingga aku terbangun dari duduk. Dan apa katanya, aku mengambilnya dari Sasuke? Yang benar aja!

"Huh? Bukan aku yang mengambil sabuk Sasuke, tapi Sasukelah sendiri memberi sabuknya kepadaku!" klarifikasiku. Itu lah fakta!

"Eh, Naruto. Kau tau apa tentang Sasuke?" garang Tayuya.

"Tayuya, ini di sekolah! Aku tidak tau siapa Sasuke, bahkan aku baru saja kenal saat Sasuke memberi sabuknya kepadaku. Kau jangan sembarangan menuduh yang tidak-tidak!" balasku aku juga tak tahan dengannya lagi.

"Tayuya, kau jangan seenaknya ya! Jangan karena kau adalah anak guru di sini!" derai Ino.

"Apa buktinya jika Naruto yang mengambil sabuk Sasuke, Huh?" Lanjut Sakura.

"Ah, kalian jangan ikut campur! Sasuke tidak akan merelakan menyiksa dirinya untuk orang yang bahkan tidak pernah bertemu atau kenal, kecuali jika memang Sasuke suka dengan Naruto!"

"Memang benar." Suara laki-laki, Sasuke. A-apa Sasuke?

"Sa-Sasuke? Sasuke bicara apa? Jangan bercanda!" terus Tayuya.

"Ini minum punyamu kan, Naru?" Sasuke berjalan melewati kami yang sedang berbincang sengit, dan mengambil botol Tupperw*re warna orange, warna favorit dirinya.

"Ah, i-iya." Spontan kujawab apa adanya.

"Aku habiskan, ya?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk dengan cepat berulang. Sasuke meminum air di botolku dengan bibir menyentuh dibagian lubang kepala botol itu, itu berarti dia sudah berciuman denganku secara tidak langsung. Akh, jika bisa aku ingin pingsan sekarang juga.

"Sas, jelaskan! Apa maksud kau tadi?" Tayuya melepas tanganku dan berhambur ke Sasuke berada.

"Iya, Aku suka Naruto."

"A-apa? Kau berbohong, kan? Bukannya kau suka denganku, Sas?"

"Tayuya si _confident_ tingkat akut." Gumam Ino. Tenten, dia hanya bisa berdiam dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia paling tak suka jika menyangkut perdebatan.

"Kan aku sudah pernah bicara denganmu jika aku menyukai dengan salah satu siswi ipa 4 dan itu Naruto." Sasuke duduk bersandar tembok.

"Berarti itu bukan aku, Sas?" rintih Tayuya.

"Kau sudah aku anggap teman baik sekaligus tetangga, iya kan?"

"Sasuke kau jahat!" Tayuya berlalu meninggalkan kami semua yang masih terbengong dengan kejadian mendadak bahkan tak terduga. Ternyata sifat Tayuya seperti tadi benar adanya, yang sering muncul di sinetron televisi. Ah, seperti sedang syuting sungguhan.

"Naruto, aku lelah sekali." Tangan Sasuke mengibas ke kepalanya yang penuh dengan peluh, melebihi banjirku saat di lapangan upacara.

"Ah, em. Lalu aku harus apa?" suara pelanku takut salah bicara.

"Kau kipasi Sasuke, Naru!" Bisik Sakura. _What_?

"Cepatlah!" dorong Ino hingga aku mendekati Sasuke. Aduh aku harus bicara apa dihadapan Sasuke.

"Err, em. Sasuke ingin aku kipasi?" mengalihkan pandangan.

"Boleh."

Aku bergegas mengambil buku di kelas, tetapi Sasuke mencekal tanganku.

"Kau membawa bekal? Aku lupa sarapan, sekarang aku lapar. Ehehe."

"Eh, iya aku juga akan ambil nanti. Tunggu."

Astaga, kejadiannya kenapa jadi seperti ini?

Aku menemui Sasuke lagi, dia sudah siap berdiri.

"Ini bekal, kau makan saja."

"Oke, _Thanks_. Padahal tadi aku hanya bercanda. Oh ya, istirahat nanti aku akan mentraktirmu. Dan jangan lupa beri nomor teleponmu juga." Akh! Aku kelu.

"Un-untuk apa?" Oh _Kami-sama._

"Besok kita akan menjadi pasangan kekasih."

"HAH?" Melongo kami berempat.

"Baiklah, aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Kakashi- _Sensei_ sedang di kelas." Kakashi- _Sensei_ , guru Sains. Sasuke tersenyum seperti tadi, dan aku baru menyadari ternyata Sasuke begitu, tampan.

"Aaaaa! Naruto!" Teriak Ino, Tenten dan Sakura.

"Sasuke _so sweet~"_ ujar Ino.

"Aduh, kau beruntung sekali, Naru. Di tembak oleh salah satu pria tampan di sekolah." Antusias Sakura, berlanjut Tenten mengikutinya.

Entah aku bersyukur atau malah mengeluh dengan penembakan yang begitu aneh. Pendiam? Astaga! Dia jauh dari kata barusan.

Mereka bertiga masih kegirangan dengan kejadian barusan, mereka itu. Aku masih beruntung, ternyata kelasku saja yang jam pelajaran sedang kosong. Rasa maluku selamat.

Ahh! Sabuk pinggangnya masih aku pakai. Aduh, bagaimana ini? Bisa-bisa dia dihukum lagi di kelas.

Nah, tuh kan benar! Baru aja dibicarakan.

"Hai, Naruto!" Sapa Sasuke, yang kini menjalanin hukuman keduanya.

Ampun deh. Aku menepuk jidat.

 **END**

* * *

 _Hai minna. Aku update dengan cerita hasil karya sendiri. Cerita yang mungkin udah berjamur di laptop yang gapernah di publish. Entah apa masih kurang pede sama hasil karya sendiri . Kayanya disini sedikit berbeda dengan karakter asli Sasuke sendiri yang Cool, diam, jutek dan semoga kalian suka dengan perubahan sedikit karakter Sasuke yang gants ya. Gomen jika ada salah kata atau penyusunan kata yang kurang berkenan. Aku sadar masih butuh proses belajar dalam pembuatan cerita yang gemilang. Rencananya aku bakal update lagi galama dengan cerita baru dari rekan saya Upi Suandi. Gasabar kan?_

 _Oke sekian, tolong beri review kalian. Aku butuh begitu sangat kritik, saran dan komentar kalian untuk kemajuan cerita saya. Arigatou Gozaimasu para reader semua._

 _RnR Please..._


End file.
